Copa de las casas 2019
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Compilación de retos mensuales para "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Venganza

**VENGANZA**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Gracias a **Dani Valdez** por betearme la historia

 _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para la Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Ella ya estaba harta de esos patanes de Slyhterin y esos idiotas de Gryffindor. Se creían el centro del universo, y no dejaban de menospreciar a los ravenclaw y a los hufflepuf; a final de cuentas, definitivamente ellos eran mejores. Era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, y era Ravenclaw, merecía algo de respeto por eso ¿no?

Así que, el día que vio a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley burlándose de su esfuerzo para que el maestro la dejara participar, decidió que no lo iba a soportar más…

Por la tarde, mientras paseaba por los jardines, vio a ambos chicos sentados a la sombra de un árbol, y no dudo en lanzarles un _Incendio_ que no pudieron evitar y, que les quemó todos los libros y parte de la capa.

Río maliciosamente cuando los tratar de apagar el fuego lanzándose al Lago. Detrás de ella escuchó una risa sutil, cuando volteó, encontró a Theodore Nott que la miraba divertido

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras esas agallas, Granger

—Nunca pensé que algún día me dirigirías la palabra sin insultarme

—Bueno, la vida está llena de sorpresas

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco Malfoy la llamó "Sangre sucia", lo miró hastiada antes de lanzarle un hechizo y seguir su camino; volteó sobre su hombro solo para ver como su piel se ponía de un verde enfermizo mientras intentaba contener al caracol que salía de su boca.

En la esquina, una vez más estaba Theodore Nott mirándola divertido

—Antes de que me hechices, Granger, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me dejarías invitarte a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

—Creo que tal propuesta mereces que te hechice desde luego, pero, supongo que puedo aceptar

En la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, todos vieron asombrados como Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott paseaban juntos por el pueblo. Y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando, antes de volver al castillo ambos se entregaron a un beso apasionado.

Esto no cambió el hecho de que, cada vez que Hermione encontraba a alguien de Gryffindor o de Slyhterin, le lanzaba un hechizo que lo dejaba en ridículo: a Pansy Parkinson le tiñó el cabello de un horrible rosa neón y a Neville Lomgbotton lo hizo caer en un charco de lodo.

Lo más escalofriante, era ver cómo, después de lanzar el hechizo Theo la abrazaba y ambos observaban divertidos el sufrimiento del compañero en turno.

Sí, eran una linda pareja.


	2. El reinado de la Leona de Fuego

**EL REINADO DE LA LEONA DE FUEGO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para la Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Era la primera guerra mágica, una guerra que ella había ocasionado. Había logrado lo que quería: que todos los magos (incluidos los sangre pura) temblaran al oír su nombre, ser la persona con más poder en el mundo mágico, y controlar a todos los magos de Inglaterra. La vida había sido buena con ella.

Ella era Lily Evans, una bruja talentosa e hija de muggles, que, despechada por el rechazo de Severus Snape y otros magos mestizos y sangre pura, había decidido darles su lección.

Que ironías tiene la vida, ahora todos aquellos que en el pasado la habían insultado, la seguían y besaban el suelo que pisaba. Tenía mucho poder, era muy inteligente y sabía persuadir a las personas para que la siguieran; bruja de belleza y talento excepcional, había logrado que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, se uniera a sus filas. Tom Riddle había suplicado porque le permitiera pertenecer a su ejército; y ella, benévola y magnífica como era, le había concedido su deseo.

Nunca le tembló la varita al lanzar alguna maldición imperdonable, disfrutaba del dolor que sentían sus víctimas. Ni siquiera cuando, tras una batalla con la Orden del Fénix le llevaron a las últimas personas del mundo que esperaba ver

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si son Severus Snape y James Potter en persona

—Hola Lily— saludó Severus— ¿cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?

—Menos del que yo hubiera querido Severus. Dale saludos a mi hermana de mi parte por favor

Lo último que vio Severus fue un rayo de luz verde dirigido hacía él, un rayo que hacía juego con los ojos verdes de la bruja. A pesar de que estaba a punto de morir, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa

—Buen trabajo James— dijo ella después de ver el cuerpo de Severus caer sin vida

—Me costó un poco convencerlo pero, ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ¿vas a tener esa cita conmigo?

El pelinegro se liberó de las ataduras que lo retenían y se acercó hacia la bruja destilando seguridad. Ella no se resistió cuando él la besó con cariño, fuerza y pasión.

Su ejército no pudo negar que se veía imponente mientras se abrazaba con el mejor espía e impostor del Mundo Mágico. Con Severus Snape muerto y el Ministro en su bolsillo, el reinado de la Leona de Fuego prometía ser eterno y próspero.


	3. Juego de Quidditch Enero

**Más que una snitch**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

 _"Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de enero de la Copa de la Casa 18/19"._

* * *

Era el primer partido de la temporada: Slyhterin contra Gryffindor y James buscaba afanosamente la snitch. Gryffindor perdía 80-50 y, si encontraba la snitch a tiempo ganarían.

Dio otra vuelta al campo buscando el destello dorado que le indicaría la presencia de la pequeña pelota; desafortunadamente, su atención se vio distraída un momento por un destello distinto al dorado de la pelota: La melena roja de Lily Evans brilló en las gradas de Gryffindor, eso fue suficiente para que el buscador perdiera de vista su objetivo y se enfocara en la pelirroja. Si de él hubiera dependido se hubiera pasado el resto del partido analizando cada expresión de la chica, pero una bludger que pasó rozando a su lado lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Finalmente se enfocó en su partido; su vista volvió a pasearse por el campo de Quidditch hasta que se percató de un destello dorado al lado del guardián de su equipo. Voló raudo hacia ella con un solo pensamiento en su mente: Ganar el partido y dedicarle su triunfo a Lily. La pelota se alejó un poco haciéndolo perseguirla entre las gradas, su vuelo alertó también al buscador del equipo contrario que salió volando hacia de la misma pelota; tras una persecución muy reñida James finalmente tomó la snitch entre sus manos, dándole el triunfo a Gryffindor.

Emocionado por su victoria voló hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y se acercó a una pelirroja que aplaudía sonriente

-¿Vienes Lily?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró dudosa y tras pensarlo un poco aceptó y, para sorpresa de James saltó de las gradas para quedar montada justo enfrente a él. Los gritos de emoción por parte de los Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar; después de dar unas vueltas al campo, James dirigió su escoba haca donde estaba el resto del equipo de su casa, cuando Sirius los vio acercarse sonrió al más puro estilo Black y se acercó para hablar con ellos

-Felicidades pelirroja, gracias a ti ganamos el juego

-¿A mí?- preguntó confundida

-Sí, se ve desde luego que fuiste la motivación de James para atrapar la snitch, de no ser por ti apuesto a que hubiéramos perdido

Lily se sonrojó un poco y decidió ignorar el comentario de Sirius. Pasó el resto de la tarde al lado de James mientras celebraban el triunfo de su casa, al anochecer, le pidió a James un paseo en escoba que el chico aceptó gustoso; luego de llevarla a visitar las estrellas, la dejó en la ventana de su dormitorio de prefecta

-Buenas noches Lily- susurró antes de acercarse para darle un beso casto. Antes de irse a dormir, reparó en el brillo dorado de un objeto que estaba en su buró: Era la snitch que James había atrapado en el partido; se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en cómo recompensar al buscador por ese gesto tan tierno.


	4. Venganza entre hermanas

**VENGANZA ENTRE HERMANAS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

" _Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Mil gracias a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear esta historia.

 **Relación sorteada:** Enemistad

* * *

Quizá antes hubieran sido hermanas, quizá todavía compartieran la misma sangre, pero ya no los mismos ideales que, a los ojos de Bella, la hubieran hecho su hermana. Hace años que era así, desde que Andromeda huyó con ese hijo de muggles, Bella evitó dirigirle la palabra. No es como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de verla en algún momento, pero había jurado que jamás lo haría.

—Mi querida Bella — siseó el hombre dispuesto a probar la lealtad de aquella mujer

—¿Sí mi señor?

—Dime, ¿qué harías si te encontraras con tu hermana?

—¿Mi hermana?, solamente tengo una y es Cissa, si me la encuentro supongo que la saludaría.

Los mortífagos presentes y Voldemort soltaron una risa ante la respuesta

—Lo siento, Bella, me refería a Andromeda

—Oh, esa traidora a la sangre. Lo mismo que hice con mi primo mi señor, la asesinaría. Esa traidora no merece ser llamada mi hermana, los Black no traicionan a su familia— aseguró con un tinte de locura en los ojos.

Voldemort la miró complacido, a veces deseaba que todos sus mortífagos fueran tan leales como Bella.

Estaba ansiosa por la batalla, al fin tendría una oportunidad de limpiar al mundo mágico de la escoria que lo habitaba; pero no solo esa era su motivación, deseaba verla, verla y castigarla por haber renegado de su familia. Sospechaba que ella también estaba en la Orden del Fénix; si su asquerosa hija mestiza y metamorfomaga estaba ahí, esperaba que ella también.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar al castillo y comenzar a matar impuros y estúpidos estudiantes, la buscó ansiosa con la mirada. En el camino, mientras la buscaba, se topó con una chica joven cuyo cabello cambió de color al verla. Entonces lo supo, estaba ante la hija de su "adoradisima" hermana.

Jamás olvidaría este duelo, la auror tenía buenos reflejos y potencial; casi lamentó asesinarla, casi. En el momento en el que la chica cayó sin vida en los ojos vio, una parte de su venganza realizada; nada le dolería más a Andromeda que haber perdido a su hija y a su esposo en esta guerra, después de todo era lo único bueno que había conseguido con su huida.

Una vez muerta, viajó hasta la casa de su hermana solo para verla destrozada, en cuanto la primera lágrima cayó en su mejilla supo que su muerte había valido la pena.


	5. Rayo de sol

**RAYO DE SOL**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para la Copa de las casas 18/19 del foro "La Noble y ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Esta historia fue beteada por Mis Lefroy Fraser._

* * *

Victoire abrazaba a Dominique que aún lloraba, Victoire ya no lloraba. No porque no le doliera, sino que las lágrimas ya se le habían secado.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que les daba sus condolencias por la muerte de Fleur. Victoire no podía creer que su madre hubiese muerto; eso no era posible. Juntas habían planeado todo su futuro y aún quedaba mucho que debía de aprender sobre Francia, sobre moda y sobre todo. No estaría con ella el día que entrase a Hogwarts, el día que comprase su primera varita; no estaría a su lado el día de su boda, ni conocería a sus hijos. Aunque ella había creído que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, una vez más echó a llorar.

Al final del día, había recibido más abrazos y condolencias de lo que podría imaginar. Regresaron a La Madriguera, donde se encontraban sus abuelos, todos sus tíos e incluso Harry, Hermione y Teddy Lupin.

Cuando Teddy la vio llegar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no dudó en abrazarla tiernamente. La relación entre ambos niños era sumamente extraña, peleaban todo el tiempo, pero siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro cuando se necesitaban

—Vic, lo siento mucho. —Ella no pudo responder nada, los sollozos ahogaban su voz.

—Sé cómo te sientes. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que entendí que nunca vería a mis padres?

La niña asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, cómo olvidarlo. Ese día lloraste como mi hermano Louis.

Teddy sonrió por el recuerdo y siguió hablando.

—Me dijiste que no estaba solo, que ellos siempre me cuidarían y que estarían conmigo en cada instante de mi vida. Lo mismo pasa con tu madre, Vic, ella estará ahí contigo cada instante de tu vida.

La niña consiguió esbozar una sonrisa triste antes de despedirse. Definitivamente, Teddy Lupin había logrado consolarla.

Muchos años después, el día de su boda con Teddy, supo que su madre estaba ahí junto a ella: durante los votos sintió su sonrisa emocionada junto a ella.

—Te amo, Teddy —le susurró al oído antes de marcharse—. Supe que me casaría contigo desde el día que te volviste un rayo de sol en mi vida.

Teddy la miró sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—El día que murió mi madre, sentí que la vida había perdido su sentido y tú me devolviste la esperanza.


	6. Una vez más

**UNA VEZ MÁS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. " _Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Se preparó lo mejor que pudo tomando en cuenta que era un fantasma, hace muchos años que no le hablaba, no después de lo que le había hecho. Sabía que aún no lo había perdonado y esta sería la primera vez que le hablara después de lo ocurrido en Albania.

La encontró en la Torre de Astronomía, mirando al infinito. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, llevaba siglos enamorado de ella y sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

—Helena— llamó suavemente

La chica volteó aún distraída; la observó detenidamente, perdiéndose en las hermosas facciones que conservaba a pesar de su estado incorpóreo. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, unos segundos que ella tardó en distinguir quién la estaba llamando. En esos segundos el brillo soñador que tenía abandonó sus ojos y fue reemplazado por una furia contenida

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó fríamente

—Hablar contigo

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no después de lo que me hiciste

—¿Aún no me has perdonado?

—Nunca te perdonaré, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. Me arrancaste la vida, me robaste la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con mi madre

—Helena— llamó en un susurro

—No— lo interrumpió ella —No quiero saber nada de ti

—Por favor, yo, todavía te amo— ella le dirigió una mirada gélida— te amo tanto que no pude soportar el matarte y me suicidé después

—Eso no es excusa Barón, aunque después tú también moriste me arrebataste a mí la vida y, me condenaste a vivir como fantasma el resto de mi vida

—Por favor Helena— suplicó

—No, yo jamás te amaré. Si en Hogwarts no pude hacerlo, menos podré ahora que me asesinaste.

Pasó flotando rápidamente junto a él con la intención de irse de ahí; cuando el Barón la sintió a su lado, revivió uno de sus recuerdos: Estando aún en Hogwarts, cada vez que Helena pasaba a su lado él aspiraba su aroma a fresas, césped recién cortado y pergamino; su amortentia poseía esos aromas, los aromas que le recordaban a ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que se le había declarado por primera vez, aquella vez también le había rechazado. Ahora, una vez más le había confesado su amor y, una vez más ella le había rechazado. Tal vez ahora tuviese más motivos que aquella vez, pero una vez más le había roto el corazón.


	7. Apuesta

**APUESTA**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de marzo de la Copa de la Casa 18/19"_

 **MATERIAL UTILIZADO:** Escoba

* * *

—¡Evans!

—Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces Black. No, no voy a tener una cita con Potter bajo ninguna circunstancia

El chico la miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

—No te buscaba para eso Evans

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces para qué me buscabas Black?— preguntó la chica con desconfianza

—Me dijeron que eras la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que yo lo dudo

—¡¿Cómo que tú lo dudas?!

—Simple Evans, se supone que una bruja inteligente hace de todo y sabe de todo ¿no?

—Así es Black y, quiero que sepas que yo domino perfectamente cada materia de la escuela

—No, yo te gano en una

—¿En cuál?

—Antes de decírtelo, te propongo un trato

—Te escucho

—Si demuestro que soy mejor que tú en una de las materias, tendrás una cita con mi amigo James, si tú me ganas en todas las materias hago que te deje en paz

—Me parece un buen trato. Ahora ¿en qué materia dices que eres mejor que yo?

—En vuelo desde luego

Lily tragó saliva ya no tan segura

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga para demostrar que soy mejor que tú en todo?

—Fácil, la próxima semana durante la práctica de Quidditch, atrapa la snitch antes que James

Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados; James era el mejor buscador de toda la escuela y ella no sabía volar pero aceptó.

Aquél mismo día Lily salió al campo con una escoba del colegio lista para practicar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a James, Sirius y otros compañeros montados en sus escobas mientras jugaban a pasarse la quaffle entre ellos

—¿Qué haces aquí Evans?

—Voy a practicar en mi escoba Potter

—¿Sabes volar?

—Claro que sé

—Bueno, chicos. Despejen el campo para que Lily pueda volar tranquilamente— indicó el chico

Los intentos de Lily por despegar fueron lamentables y, cuando ya estaba con la escoba a poco más de un metro del suelo, su miedo a las alturas le ganó y cayó de su escoba.

—Déjame ayudarte Lily— dijo James al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara

Lily la tomó y, por primera vez se fijó en los ojos de James; como en un sueño dejó que la guiara hacia su escoba y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba montada frente a él mientras ambos volaban. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con James abrazando a Lily enseñándole a manipular la escoba.

Al anochecer, Lily ya sabía volar en escoba y James dejó de dirigirla él, limitándose a apoyar sus manos sobre las de ella. Lily llevó la escoba por encima de las nubes y ambos contemplaron la luna que les acompañaba aquella noche, la primera de muchas veces que volarían juntos sobre las nubes y contemplarían abrazados al astro de los amantes.

Aunque eso no impediría que Lily ganara la apuesta con Sirius, después de todo, ella era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.


	8. Error garrafal

**ERROR GARRAFAL**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

 _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Situación elegida:** _Malfoy se esconde mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo defienden en alguna pelea_

 _Gracias a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear la historia_

—¡Eh, Weasley! ¿No participaste en el Torneo?

—¡¿Qué te importa Malfoy?!

—Nada en realidad, pero creí que participarías para que, con la recompensa pudieras mudarte de casa.

Ron se puso rojo y apretó los puños, furioso, y Malfoy decidió que podía provocarlo un poquito más.

—Oh cierto, olvidaba que tu vida no vale los mil galeones que se ofrecían de recompensa.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso: mientras Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se reían del comentario, Ron escapó del agarre de Harry y se acercó para enfrentarlo y, le pudo haber pegado en la nariz, de no ser porque Crabbe lo empujó y golpeó al pelirrojo en el estómago.

De repente, todo pasó como un sueño frente a sus ojos: Harry abofeteó a Goyle y le sacó sangre de la nariz, Blaise, que pasaba por ahí corrió y consiguió darle una patada al pelinegro; un chico de Gryffindor le lanzó un expelliarmus tan potente que lo hizo chocar con la pared. En un instante, el pasillo se convirtió en un campo de batalla; los hechizos volaban por doquier, así como los puñetazos entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

Draco, sabiendo que lo mejor era salir de ahí, echó a correr dejando que Crabbe y Goyle se encargasen de Potter y Weasley; tenía que proteger su bello rostro, dentro de unos días sería el baile de Navidad y, tenía que opacar de alguna manera a Krum.

Pero, todo se vino abajo cuando, a unos metros del pasillo donde estaban peleando chocó con Hermione Granger que iba corriendo en la dirección contraria con su varita en la mano.

—¡Tú, hurón despreciable! ¿Cómo no lo imaginé? Era obvio que si Harry y Ron estaban peleando sería por tu culpa.

—Ya quítate Granger, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Solamente sintió el impacto una y otra vez en su cara, en su nariz, sus mejillas y su boca.

—Eso es por todo lo que has hecho y todavía me quedas a deber Malfoy.

La chica dio media vuelta y se retiró con la cabeza en alto dejándolo a él tirado en el suelo.

El castigo para todos los que habían participado en la pelea, fueron 50 puntos menos a cada uno y sanar a la manera muggle. Draco se arrepintió de no haberse quedado a pelear con Potter y Weasley, había quedado más lastimado que Crabbe y Goyle.


	9. Segundas oportunidades

**SUGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es un AU de uno de mis ships preferidos, aquí Fred Weasley y Daphne Greengrass son pareja, por lo cual hice uso de mis **100 palabras extras.**

Esta historia fue beteada por Angelito Bloodshhery. Muchas gracias

Miró a su alrededor aterrorizada buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo que la había conquistado. Cuando finalmente lo vio, corrió hacia él.

—Daphne— exclamó asombrado el chico.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Fred, estoy embarazada.

El chico la besó.

—Daph, esa es una gran noticia, quizás no fue el momento más apropiado para darla, pero aun así me hace feliz. Te prometo que cuando regrese nos casaremos.

Se despidió con un beso apresurado y la dejó ahí, rogándole a Merlín que lo mantuviera con vida.

Pasó el resto de la noche oculta en las mazmorras, junto a Pansy y los demás chicos de Slyhterin que no estaban luchando; de repente, la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó molesto.

—La profesora McGonagall nos encerró aquí para evitar que lucháramos.

—Vámonos de aquí, el Señor Tenebroso le hará pagar por eso.

Con esa sola frase, Daphne supo que su destino estaba sellado. El Señor Tenebroso había ganado la batalla, Potter estaba muerto, y todos los que lo habían apoyado estaban condenados.

—Draco.

El rubio la miró con los ojos tristes, él era la única persona que sabía de su relación con Fred Weasley.

—Lo siento Daphne. Está muerto, yo acabo de inmovilizar a toda su familia.

Ella por mucho que lo intentó no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Draco la abrazó e intentó consolarla.

—Lo siento, sé cuánto lo amabas.

—No es solo eso Draco, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Daphne, no es el fin del mundo, agradece que estás en el bando ganador.

—Draco, estoy embarazada.

Esta noticia dejó al chico boquiabierto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, tengo un mes de embarazo

—Escúchame bien, Daphne, no le digas nada a nadie. Buscaré una solución para ayudarte.

Ella asintió y permitió que él la abrazara y la guiara hacia el Gran Comedor, donde estaban todos reunidos repartiéndose ya a los prisioneros de guerra.

Draco quiso tomar a Hermione Granger, pero se le adelantó Theo y él respiró. Habían tenido varias disputas por el cariño de la muchacha, pero el rubio agradeció que fuera Theo quien la tomara. Sabía que el castaño le daría una buena vida; además, así le daba a él la oportunidad de ayudar a Daphne.

Unos meses después, Draco y Daphne contraían matrimonio, y poco después Daphne dio a luz a unos preciosos mellizos pelirrojos.

Draco crio a Scorpius y Adhara como si fueran sus hijos, cuidando ocultar todo el tiempo su cabello pelirrojo por uno rubio platinado. Daphne estaría toda la vida agradecida con Draco, por darle la oportunidad y la seguridad de vivir con los hijos de Fred.

Voldemort empezó a gobernar el mundo mágico a su gusto, esclavizando a hijos de _muggle_ , traidores a la sangre y partidarios de Potter, motivo por el cual Daphne jamás pudo contar a sus hijos la historia de su padre, solo esperaba que cuando Voldemort muriera todo volviera a la normalidad. Fred merecía ser recordado.


	10. Seguir luchando

**SEGUIR LUCHANDO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Miró tristemente el cuerpo del chico en los brazos de Hagrid. Todo había sido en vano, su hijo había muerto, la guerra y la destrucción; el bando de la luz había perdido.

Cuando escuchó la voz silbante del Señor Tenebroso, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión por su familia, decisión que tomó en cuanto vio el cuerpo de Ginny caer gracias a la varita de Voldemort. No sintió furia por su acto, simplemente pensó en que su niña era una valiente, que murió defendiendo sus ideales.

Cinco minutos después, ella y su familia le habían jurado lealtad al Señor Oscuro; sabía que era una decisión cobarde, pero era también la decisión que su amor materno le dictaba para proteger a su familia. Una vez que Voldemort obtuvo lo que buscaba, le permitió enterrar a Harry.

Todos los que pudieron elegir, le juraron lealtad. Molly sabía que era lo mejor. Enterró los cuerpos de sus tres hijos en Hogwarts; los abrazó cariñosamente y no pudo evitar pensar que, había criado gente valiente, chicos que habían defendido sus ideales hasta la muerte.

Después de que Voldemort tomara el poder, Arthur comenzó a ganar más dinero, aunque su departamento desapareció fue trasladado a uno mejor; ella sabía que el mestizo quería mantenerlos satisfechos para evitar rebeliones.

Los hijos de muggles, fueron vendidos como esclavos y despojados de todos sus derechos, ella consiguió rescatar a Hermione y mantenerla con la familia. Si bien la chica ya no pudo volver a Hogwarts aprendía mediante los libros de la biblioteca que le enviaba Ron y las clases privadas que le impartía a escondidas la profesora McGonagall. Mientras tanto, ayudaba a Molly y a los de la Orden a resistir.

Ella había convencido a Andrómeda de unirse, aunque fuera solo por la seguridad de su nieto. Afortunadamente, Lupin había muerto y no tuvo que soportar la persecución contra los hombres lobo.

Molly siguió siendo la madre de todos los que resistían, daba palabras de apoyo y ayudaba a todos a resistir la época oscura que se avecinaba.

Todo lo hacía pensando en Harry, Fred y Ginny, que habían muerto defendiendo la justicia.

No estaba dispuesta a desfallecer; después de todo, sabía que en algún momento Voldemort caería, y ella quería estar ahí para verlo y ayudar a restaurar el mundo mágico.

Porque ella, era la madre de los mayores héroes de guerra, y era una luchadora.


End file.
